cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xaquaz
Basic Nation Information The nation of Xaquaz was founded on August 8, 2008 by Peaches7331. It's current established government is a Federal Government and its current established religion is Judaism. The currency used by the Xaquazians is Shillings. Xaquaz is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and old nation at 190 days old with citizens primarily of Creole ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Xaquaz work diligently to produce Fish and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Xaquaz is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Xaquaz has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Xaquaz allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Xaquaz believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Xaquaz will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Xaquaz's population density of 23.89 population per mile is at a good level at this time. It's military of 12,451 (19,170) soldiers is considered adequate strength for the size of Xaquaz. The infrastructure of Xaquaz is adequate at the time with a level of 2,054.76. Military History On August 10, 2008 the government of Xaquaz applied for membership to the Mostly Harmless Alliance, and was accepted as a member of their academy the following day. The government graduated from the academy on the 12th of August and was accepted as a full hitchhiker. Meanwhile the government of the MHA was seriously considering assisting its allies in The Continuum by fighting a war against members of the BLEU alliance block. On August 13, the MHA declared war on the Genesis alliance in which the government of Xaquaz joined by fighting the nations of pasanda and Hells Hevan and won both wars. BLEU-Continuum War On August 13, the MHA declared war on the Genesis alliance in which the government of Xaquaz joined by fighting the nations of Pasanda and Hells Hevan and won both wars. Losing only two battles out of twenty-nine. After the victories in the wars against Pasanda and Hells Hevan, the people of Xaquaz demanded peace from their government. The government debated the situation amongst themselves and agreed that Xaquaz had done its part for the war at that point in time, however still wished to continue it's support for the MHA in its military debacle with Genesis and Nueva Vida. Therefore, to compromise with both choices, the government of Xaquaz decided to take a 5 day hiatus from the BLEU-Continuum War during which Xaquaz went in peace mode until the 27th to prevent from being dragged into further altercations. If the war was still active on that day, Xaquaz would re-enter the war if needed. After the five day hiatus expired, Xaquaz realized they were again needed on the MHA-Genesis warfront and sent Xaquazi forces into another Genesis nation, Malatopia. Xaquazi militants constructed two offensive attacks on the nations capital. Both conflicts resulted in victories and 87 Xaquazi deaths and 215 Malatopian deaths. Xaquazi forces razed 2.554 miles of land, stolen $41,375.43 of Malatopian funds and destroyed 17.268 of the nations infrastructure. (One of the largest assaults on a single nation in the Xaquaz's history.) Xaquazi forces lost a total of 1654 troops & 121 tanks and killed 1390 of enemy forces. They razed 5.204 miles of land, stole $51,230.26 and destroyed 46.952 of enemy infrastructure during all the conflicts and 14.5206 of Xaquaz's infrastructure was destroyed while 4.878 technology was stolen. Xaquaz accumulated a 33-5 win/loss record in the BLEU-Continuum war. Because of the war, and a tech deal during the war, Xaquaz grew to 654.040 NS, 1500 supporters: 966 citizens and 534 soldiers. The BLEU-Continuum war will be seen as one of the greatest national achievements in Xaquaz's history. The Karma War Xaquaz joined The Karma War under the side of Karma through its alliance in MHA. From the side of Karma, it is easy to understand that the tyranny of the NPO must come to an end. NPO has dominated the game since it's inception, and that they have found that charges of spying make a convenient excuse for declaring war. As more and more individuals and alliances become victims of NPO domination and subjugation, those charges carry less and less weight with game players. Their recent attack on Ordo Verde truly shows that the NPO will use information gained by spying to learn about a spy operation. That is truly hypocritical. Furthermore when the NPO itself spies on other alliances and is confronted about it, they state that they do not spy, despite clear evidence showing otherwise. Not only that, but they proceed to say, and create conflict about it when they have been proven to actually spy too. Some would argue that NPO's claims and charges may not be a compelling reason for war. NPO's expression of outrage over some data that may or may not have been stolen is mere posturing, posing, and, in the end, an attempt to manipulate the Cybernations world to their will. Time will tell if NPO's era of world domination has come to an end, we know it won't though. For Hegemony, there has been a bloc acting in a manner like Karma for quite some time, and Hegemony believes that this informal alliance group has been fueling up tensions for a while, looking for the single mistake any nation of the Continuum and One Vision might make. The Ordo Verde spy incident was merely an excuse, a trap carefully set up for months in the implicit goal of putting an end to the peace that had prevailed over CN for quite a while. Not to be paranoid, it is still certain that some people in Karma had a clear intention of bringing NPO down along with its last allies. Karma masterfully played a diplomacy game, influencing alliances and nations to be prepared. As soon as NPO seemed vulnerable, all the NPO haters began to rise out of the shadows, bringing a whole bandwagoning with the culmination being TOP using OUT, an ODP bloc comprising alliances of both sides to enter the war, effectively privileging an ODP to several MDP and MADP they possessed.1 The Hegemony accepts that while spy operations are a part of the game, they are commonly accepted as a valid casus belli. 1 TOP also has MD(A)P's with the Karma side. In the Karma war, Xaquaz lost 93898 troops in four wars againt IRON nations (Styyx, Einherjar, Dongolishese, and Costa Diablo). Though worked in conjunction with 13 other nations from R.O.C.K., Ragnarok, and FARK(Farkistan, Land Of The Monk, Tauri, BrixenIvy, Empira Dystopia, Asgarde, Aisle 6, calawaya, US Democracy, The Bungalo, Dubios, J Edgarland, and Ceara.). In the end Xaquaz was completely demolished. Military Allies & Enemies Allies Farkistan Land Of The Monk Tauri BrixenIvy Empira Dystopia Asgarde Aisle 6 Calawaya US Democracy The Bungalo, Dubois J Edgarland Ceara Enemies Pasanda Hells Hevan Malatopia Styyx Einherjar Dongolishese Costa Diablo Financial & Trade Partners Damaskus(Trade and Tech Buyer) Banditland (Trade) Wrangler (Trade) Stark (Trade) Barclay EPL (Trade) Illumni (War Funds) Killallippies (War Funds) We have Thumbs (War Funds) Gookistan (War Funds) Tamania (Tech Buyer) IPUTASPELLONYOU (Tech Buyer) National Sites Major Cities And Ports Capital City: Carthage Former Capitals: Melmacia, Elephantitus, Questaria Military Capital: Fort Schriber Industry Capital: Esturonth Technology Capital: Xeldok Capital of the Arts: Ekaepase Capital of Education: Retse Major Ports: Tridarea, Skaullus Home of President: Tropwen-Swen Other: Klofron (Home of Bahab Dillión) Conquered Cities Telegrond (Former Capital of Pasanda) Sin (Former Capital of Hells Hevan) Lunkfook (Former Capital of Malatopia) Haydes (Former Capital of Styyx) Valhalla (Former Capital of Einherjar) Verlorenen (Former Capital of Dongolishese) Ciudad del Fuego (Former Capital of Costa Diablo) Top 10 Schools 1. Crocoa 2. Stermine U. 3. Bolin Law 4. Hobile Tech 5. Reste Institute of the Arts 6. Tropwen-Swen U. 7. Fogle 8. Dillión School of Music 9. Scepter 10. Meloxicamtor